Their Life Together
by piperleo4life
Summary: Another Piper and Leo story. From the first time they meet, travel through all the moments for them in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Their Life Together

This is Piper and Leo's life together from when they first met to where they are today. No magic.

Prue- 9

Piper-7

Phoebe-4

Ch.1

It was 7:00 in the morning and Grams had just woken up 9-year old Prue and 7-year old Piper. Prue was in the 3rd grade and Piper 1st grade. "Grams do I have to go to school today?" Piper asked, after she got out of bed. Grams smiled as she picked out her clothes and said, "Piper, honey, it'll be ok. I know it's only the second day in 1st grade, but I'm sure that you'll make new friends soon. Now, get dressed." She put Piper's blue overalls, white T-shirt, that had pink and blue flowers on it, blue sweater, and white socks on her bed. Piper sighed, and got changed. As Grams walked out of Piper's bedroom, Prue walked out of her room. "Hi Grams," she said. "Hi Prue," Grams replied, "Are you already for school?" She nodded her head. "Ok, you go and help Phoebe get dressed for day-care and I'll go and make breakfast," Grams replied. "Ok," Prue responded.

It was now 10:30 and the kids were outside at recess. Piper was walking over to the swings when she heard two boys running behind her. They were coming over to the swings too. But, she just hoped that she got to the swing before them or she wouldn't be able to use them today. She had patiently waited her turn and hoped she would be able to use them. As soon as she got over to the swing, she was pushed away from them. "Hey, I was about to use them," she said, as she looked up from the ground. "Well now your not. I am," the boy said, as he and his friend laughed at her. "Are you ok?" another boy asked. She looked at a sandy blonde hair and blue-eyed boy. "No, they pushed me away from the swings," she replied, pointing to the two boys that were now swinging on the swings. He walked over to them and pushed each one off of the swings. Luckily, they didn't get hurt. They both landed on their feet. "Why did you do that?" they both asked. "Because you, Dan, and you, Jeremy, pushed her away from the swings. Didn't your mom ever teach you not to touch girls," he said, getting angry. They both got scared and ran away. He turned around and looked back down at her. He held out his hand and helped her up. "I'm Leo Wyatt," he said. "I'm Piper Halliwell. Thank you for your help," Piper said. "Your welcome," he said, smiling, before turning around and running away.

Later on that day, after school, Grams picked up the two girls. "Hi girls. How was school?" she asked. "I had fun. Andy is in my class," Prue replied. "How about you Piper?" Grams questioned. "I had fun too. I met a new friend. His name is Leo," Piper answered, as she stared Leo and Grams drove away, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Prue-14

Piper-12

Phoebe-9

It had been 5 years since Piper first met Leo. All during elementary school, they were friends. Leo was there for Piper, always helped her, and stuck up for her when people made fun of her. Then, they got into middle school. He started hanging out with the popular group while Piper would hang out with her three friends. Even though they were in almost every class together, they barely ever talked. He would sometimes look at her and smile, but that was about it, until one day.

Piper was walking out of the school with Prue. They were talking and laughing about something that had happened that day. After walking for not even two minutes, Piper heard someone calling her name. They both turned around and saw Leo running toward them. When he finally caught up, he took a minute to catch his breath. "Hi Leo," Piper said.

"Hi Piper," he said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah, um Prue, can you give us a minute?" she asked her sister. She nodded her head and sat down on steps in front of someone's house.

"Ok, um, I just wanted to tell you something," he started.

"What?" she asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I like you," he said, looking down and shuffling his feet.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded his head.

"Cause I like you too. I have," she replied.

"Yeah?" he asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Piper looked at him shocked.

"I want to be your girlfriend but I don't want to be hurt," Piper responded.

"I would never hurt you. So are we, like, together now? I mean are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he asked.

"I guess we are," she replied, smiling. They said bye to one another and he watched as Piper left with Prue. He then smiled before running to his father's car.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Prue-18

Piper-16

Phoebe-13

It had been four years since they had started going out. No one had believed it at first that was until they all saw the two of them together all the time. Over the past four years, they did everything together. They went to all the dances, partnered together for everything, and did homework and projects together. Leo's friends became Piper's friends and Piper's friends became Leo's friends. Now, they were sophomores in high school. Once again, they were in the same classes and even the same homeroom. They had sat next to each other for every class. Leo was leaning against Piper's locker with her leaning against him, and his arms around her waist. They were talking and laughing with their friends at the end of the school day.

"Hey Pip, when are you having your Sweet 16 party?" Shelia asked.

"This week at the club we always hang out at. Are you guys coming?" she asked.

"I am," they all said. That had included Shelia, Darryl, Nathan, Rick, Natalie, and Erin, two of Piper's friends. She had noticed that Leo didn't say anything.

"What about you?" she asked, looking up.

"Huh? Oh, me? I don't know. I might come," he replied.

"That's not funny," she said, smiling, as she turned around.

"I thought it was," he replied, smiling. Piper just looked at him, as the last school bell rang, indicating that everyone could leave finally.

"Ok, guys, we'll see you tomorrow," they said.

"Bye," Piper and Leo replied, still looking at one another. After their friends left, they had started to kiss, but were quickly stopped by a teacher.

"Take it outside," he said.

"Sorry Mr. Robbins," they both said, trying not to laugh.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home," he said, before they left.

The week had passed quickly for Piper and it was finally her birthday. She had gotten a car from Grams. It was a gray 4-door Saturn. Piper had loved the car. Prue had taken her to get her license, which she did get. Phoebe had gotten her a $200 gift certificate to any three stores in the mall. They party went great too. She wore a light blue, knee length dress, which had a low-cut V-shaped cleavage. Piper had gotten a card and bath set from Darryl and Shelia, a CD of her favorite group from Rick, make-up from Erin and Natalie, and a couple DVDs from Nathan. Leo had gone all out though. He had gotten her a card, where he had wrote something in it, a necklace, earrings, bracelet, and ring that had all gone together. He had also gotten her a little statue that had two bears, a boy and girl, that were hugging. In front of it, it had said, _'Forever Together With Love Always'_. Not only that, he had given her a photo album that already had pictures of just the two of them together from when they had first started going out until a couple days before her birthday. She had loved everything she had gotten from everyone. After the party, when everyone left, Piper and Leo were finally alone.

"So, how did you like the party?" Leo asked, as she leaned into him and he put his arms around her.

"I loved it," she replied.

"Good, because, it's not over," he said. She just looked at him confused. He stood up, helped her up, went to his car, drove them to his house, where no one was home, and went in.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Three weeks had passed since Piper's birthday. Since then, Leo had noticed a change in her behavior. It was Friday and they were up in her room.

"Piper, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"You've changed. You don't really talk, you don't want to do anything, you are mostly in the bathroom and you have the weirdest cravings," he said, before catching on to what he had said.

"Oh, my, god!" he said, standing up. Piper just looked down.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"I just found out yesterday. I would have told you yesterday but I knew you were busy helping your brother," she said.

"How? When?" he asked.

"Two weeks ago and I really don't want to explain how," Piper answered, also standing up.

"Are you mad?" she asked, both scared and worried. He looked at her, smiled, and hugged her.

"Mad? I'm not mad. Oh god, I'm going to be a daddy!" he exclaimed, his smile growing. She smiled back at him, as they hugged and kissed.

Seven months later and Piper and Leo already told their families. Leo's parents and Grams were all extremely angry. They wanted Piper to have an abortion. Their excuse was that they were only 16 and a baby was going to ruin their life. But, they had disagreed by saying that they had made their baby because they love each other and their baby was going to be loved more than anyone could ever imagine. But, they were still extremely angry with them. Prue, Phoebe, and Adam, Leo's younger brother, were completely shocked, but were also getting use to the idea of having either a niece or nephew. Grams was angry and wouldn't let Leo into the house. But, Piper had changed her mind. Now, he was only allowed over Friday, after school, and Saturday and Sunday. About school for Piper, Grams had taken her out and had made her have home schooling until the baby was born. Leo had gotten a part-time job as a waiter in a restaurant called Quake, that had paid good money for him. Once in a while, he would sneak in to see Piper, or she would go out and meet him somewhere. They had gone to the doctor and found out that they were having a girl, but didn't tell anyone. Grams had allowed Leo to come over and build the nursery in Piper's closet. He had even put in an octagon window for light. Piper had moved all her clothes into the other closet that Grams had added onto her room. Leo had built the crib, dresser, and changing table. All three were made of white wood. The bedding for the crib had little animals on it. They included little ducks, ladybugs, frogs, turtles, and bees. Leo had also put a rocking chair with an ottoman that had a blue covering on it, by the window in Piper's room. She had put a blue blanket that had a frog on it on the chair. She also put a frog stuffed animal on the ottoman. In the dresser, they had put many different things in there. They had bought all the baby clothes and put them in there, along with bibs, hats, some bottles, hooded bath towels, and washcloths. On the shelf on the changing table, she had put 4 packages of diapers, 3 containers of wipes, and the diaper bag. Finally the nursery was done and now all Piper and Leo were waiting for was their baby girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

That was 2 months ago. Finally Piper was full term and the baby was due any day now. It was 3:30 in the morning and Piper was asleep, when she felt it. She woke up abruptly and gasped. When she had felt the pain again was when she knew it was for real. Piper turned on her light, grabbed her cell phone, and called Leo.

Leo wasn't in a deep sleep, except her was dreaming about Piper. He heard his cell phone ring, and quickly woke up. He grabbed it and opened it.

"Piper," he said, knowing it was her.

"Leo, it's time. Hurry please," she said.

"I'm on my way now," he replied before hanging up. He quickly got up, put on his jeans and T-shirt, grabbed his keys, and left.

Piper got out of bed, carefully put on the pajama pants that had matched the long t-shirt she took from Leo, and walked out of her room. She walked into Prue's room and woke her up.

"Prue, please wait up with me," she said.

"Piper, what's wrong?" she asked, sleepy.

"My water broke and Leo's on his way here. Please help," she said, before another contraction hit. She fell onto Prue's bed, crying in pain.

"Ok, Piper, it'll be ok," Prue said, trying her best to help, before they heard the front door open. Prue saw Leo run by her room, before quickly running back. As he ran back, he slipped and fell in Prue's room, but acted like nothing had happened, as Prue laughed and Piper had tried too.

"Leo, it hurts," Piper cried.

"It's ok, come on," he said, helping her up. They slowly made their way downstairs and to his car, that was still running. Prue had helped the best she could.

"Thanks Prue. I'll call you later," he said, before quickly leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

12 long and painful hours had passed for Piper already. Leo was by her side and had refused to leave. At 7:00 he had called their families and now they were all waiting in the waiting room, patiently waiting. Piper didn't want anyone in the room but Leo. Grams wanted desperately to come in and be there for her, even though she was mad. But, Piper had said no. The family had walked around for hours, waiting to hear the cry from the room down the hall from them. It was 3:35 in the afternoon when they had finally heard it. The cry that they were waiting for. They stood there, smiling and waiting for Leo to come out of the room. After a couple minutes, when they didn't see him come out, they sat down and patiently waited.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," Dr. Anders said, smiling. Piper and Leo smiled, with tears rolling down their cheeks. Piper watched as he cut the cord and the doctor cleaned her up. She then wrapped her up in a pink blanket and handed the dark brown hair newborn baby girl to Piper. Leo looked down at Piper and kissed her on the head before looking at their daughter. She looked up at her parents with her big brown eyes and yawned. Dr. Anders walked out of the room as the two smiled at the baby.

20 minutes later, Leo walked out of the room, holding his daughter. He walked over to their families, smiling.

"Mom, Dad, Mrs. Halliwell," he said. All 6 ran over.

"It's a girl," he said, his smile growing. Everyone saw the dried tear streaks on his cheeks.

"What's her name?" 14-year old Adam asked.

"We didn't name her yet. She is 7 lbs 2 ounces and 19 ½ inches long," he answered.

"Can we see Piper?" 13-year old Phoebe asked.

"Piper is resting right now. But, maybe later," Leo answered.

"Can, can I hold her?" Grams asked. Leo hesitated, but let her hold the baby only for about 2 minutes and the same with his parents, brother, Prue, and Phoebe.

"Well, I have to bring her to the nursery now," Leo said, taking his daughter from his father. He let them all look at the baby one more time, before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Two days. After two days, Piper and the baby were finally able to go home. It was 1:45 when Leo walked into the hospital room, holding two things. He walked over to her bed and gently kissed her on the forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him.

"Hey, these are for you," he said, handing her the blue and red roses.

"Thank you so much," she said, before kissing him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, still holding the other gift.

"I'm fine. What's that?" she questioned, taking in the sweet aroma coming off the bouquet.

"This is a teddy bear for our little girl," he replied, holding up the small pink bear that had _Mommy's and Daddy's Angel _written in white stitching.

"That's adorable," she said, sitting up and smiling again.

"Yeah, well, where's the baby?" he asked, looking around the room.

"She is still in the nursery," Piper replied, starting to get off the bed.

"You know, we really need to name her," Leo said, before watching as a nurse finally brought his daughter in.

"I think that I have the perfect name. But, I'm getting dressed first," she said, grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom.

"What's the point of going into the bathroom? It's not like I haven't seen you without any clothes on and this little one has been inside of you for nine months," he joked, holding the baby. Piper walked out of the bathroom and smacked him before saying, "That's not funny."

"I thought it was," he replied, before looking down and kissing her. When the kiss broke, they smiled at each other and at their daughter. After Leo had gotten her to sleep, he put her carefully into the car seat, and looked at Piper. He walked behind her, put his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder, as they looked down at the sleeping newborn. Piper was already to go home. She had packed both the baby's and her things and was now waiting to leave.

"Okay, so what name have you chosen for our daughter?" he asked.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you," she answered. "What do you think of the name Taylor Patricia Wyatt?" she asked.

"Hm, Taylor, I love it," he said, smiling.

"Really?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yeah," he replied, as she smiled back at him. They then hugged and kissed, before he grabbed Taylor and Piper grabbed her bag, and they finally left the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 

3 long and tiring months had passed. When Piper and Leo brought Taylor to the Manor, their friends and families surprised them. When Piper told Grams the baby's name, Grams was upset that it didn't follow the tradition and start with a "P", but Piper said that they didn't want the baby's name to start with a "P" and that it was their choose not to follow the tradition. After the party, Grams had found them upstairs asleep with Taylor in the middle of them. That was when she had made up her mind. Leo was allowed to come over everyday. The only catch was that he could only stay for 4 hours a day and they weren't allowed to stay in a room by themselves. If they were in Piper's room, the door had to be left open and Grams had checked on them every hour. It had gone on like that for 3 months and Piper was starting to get angry. She was sitting on the couch, holding Taylor, who was starting to sleep past 3 in the morning, when Grams walked in.

"Piper, you should support her head more. It'll help her holding it up later," Grams said, sitting next to them. She reached over to touch Taylor's hand, but Piper moved her away.

"Is something wrong?" Grams asked.

"You know, Leo is Taylor's father. He deserves to be with her for more than just 4 hours a day. And another thing, you have no right to have my door wide open any time he's here. You're giving me no privacy at all," Piper replied, standing up.

"Well," she started, "maybe if you didn't get pregnant at 16, then you would actually have privacy. But, no you went and had her, so deal with the consequences!" Piper heard the way she had said that when she yelled at her. It was like she didn't want Piper to have the baby.

"That was just so nice with the way you talk about your great-granddaughter. It really shows how much you love her," Piper replied, before going upstairs. She packed the diaper bag, packed a duffle bag for her and Taylor, before quickly putting Taylor's hat, coat, and shoes on her, and strapping her into the car seat. She then picked up the duffle bag, diaper bag, and the car seat and went downstairs. Grams saw her with the bags and car seat and watched as Piper picked up her keys from the key rack and leave. Piper put Taylor in her car, put the two bags next to the car seat, before she to got into the car. As she drove away, Grams watched from the window, silently crying. 10 minutes later, she knocked on Leo's door. When he finally opened the door, he was shocked to see them.

"Piper, what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"I left my house," she replied, tears slowly falling.


	9. Chapter 9

An- just to let everyone know, I have a new story that goes along with another one that I have written. It is called Facing The Past Part Two. If anyone wants to read the story, I suggestyou readFacing The Past before part two, so you do not become confused. Please review.

Ch.9

Leo and Piper sat on the couch, with the car seat in front of them.

"What happened?" he asked, worried.

"I was sitting down playing with Taylor when Grams came down. She sat next to us and I moved over. She asked if anything was wrong and I told her that it wasn't right that you only get to see her 4 hours a day. I mean, you're her father. You should get to see her for more than just that long. Then, I told her how we never got any privacy whenever you come over. She yelled at me saying that if I didn't get pregnant at 16 and have Taylor then I wouldn't have to deal with these consequences. But, I heard how see had said it. So, I packed a bag for me and Taylor and came here," she explained, tears falling faster and faster. Leo looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be ok," he said, trying to comfort her, "but there is something I have to tell you." She looked at him. "My mom got transferred to Colorado, Denver to be exact," he said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"We're moving next week," he added.

"Leo, you can't do this. We have a baby now. She needs you, I need you," Piper said, more tears falling.

"Piper, I know this. But I never said I was going," he replied. She looked at him, confused.

"You caught me at a bad time. I was writing a letter to my parents and Adam. I'm not going with them," Leo said.

"Really?" Piper asked, "what about your family?"

"You and Taylor are my family now," he responded. "Come on, my parents will be home soon and I need to pack," he said.

He grabbed Taylor and they ran upstairs to his room. He put the car seat on his bed, as Piper and him packed two bags. They packed both of the bags with his clothes, his container of money he saved, all his pictures of Piper, Taylor, and his parents and brother. Also, with all his personal things and things Piper and his family had gotten him. Piper grabbed Taylor and Leo grabbed the two bags and they ran downstairs. Leo put the two bags into the trunk of Piper's car, as she put Taylor back in the car, before they left to Piper's house. When they had gotten there, they noticed that Grams was home, along with Prue.

"Ok, I got an idea," Piper said. She grabbed Taylor's blanket and wrapped her teddy bear in it.

"Stay under my window with Taylor and I'll throw my bags down," she said.

"Ok," he said, as they got out.

"Hey Pip," Prue said, as Piper walked upstairs.

"Hey," she replied.

"Oh, can I hold her?" Prue asked, as she walked over.

"Actually, I just got her to sleep," Piper said.

"Oh, ok," Prue said. Piper smiled and continued walking upstairs. When she got into her room, she locked her door, threw that bear and blanket onto her bed, before quickly taking out two duffle bags. She put everything else she had for Taylor into one duffle bag from the nursery, before packing up all her clothes and personal belongings. "Leo," she said, looking out the window.

"Throw them. Hurry up. I think Grams is getting suspicious," he said, back before catching the bags.

"Go to the car. I'll meet you there," she said, before hearing someone knocked on the door. She closed the window, before opening the door. "What?" she asked Grams.

"I want to talk to you," Grams said.

"Well, you can talk all you want. I'm leaving," Piper replied, before grabbing the teddy bear and blanket Leo gave Taylor and walking away.

"Piper, stop. Where are you going?" Grams asked. But, she didn't respond. Instead, she ran out the front door, with Grams behind her. Grams stopped where she was when she saw Leo in the car. Piper got into the car and Leo sped down the street, with Grams watching.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

"So where are we going?" Leo asked, after half an hour of driving.

"Um San Diego," Piper replied, looking back at Taylor and seeing her sleeping.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because my dad lives there," she said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he questioned, tensing up.

"Well, it depends on how you look at it. It's not a good idea because you got his daughter pregnant at 16 and we are now teen parents. But, it is a good idea if he wants to see his granddaughter," Piper explained.

"So is it a good idea or not?" he asked.

"I don't know but we'll find out when we get there," she answered. It was 9:30 at night and after the long ten-hour drive, they finally arrived in San Diego. They were still half an hour from Victor's house. But, with Piper's directions, they had gotten there in 20 minutes, while taking shortcuts. They pulled up in front of Victor's house and stared at it. It was all white and had two floors. They saw a small garden in front and in the back, you could barely see the side of a small in ground pool, and a jungle gym. "Wow," they both said, amazed.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, it's the right one. 159 Beach Street," Piper said, "Ok, I'll be right back." She got out of the car and walked up to the door, before knocking. The door opened and he looked at her shocked.

"Piper?" Victor asked.

"Hi Dad," she said, she said, before hugging him. "Dad I have to tell you something," she said, breaking the hug.

"What?" he asked.

"Ok, well I don't really know who to say this, so I'm just going to say it," piper said.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"Ok, well, I have a baby," she said. He just stared at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"I said that I have a baby," she repeated.

"Really?" he asked. She could see the disappointment and anger on his face, but also could see joy and happiness. This confused her until the next thing he had said. "I'm a grandfather," he said, smiling.

Piper smiled back, relieved,"Yeah, I'll get them. She walked over to the car and had Leo follow behind her, Taylor in his arms. "Dad, this is Leo, my boyfriend," she said.

"Hi," Leo said.

"Hi," Victor replied.

"This is Taylor Patricia Wyatt," she said, taking the baby out of Leo's arms and putting her in Victor's arms.

"How old is she?" he asked, staring at the little brunette girl. She was contently sleeping in his arms.

"3 months," Piper said, before her and Leo followed him into the house.

"So, how have you been?" Victor asked, handing Taylor to Piper. All three of them sat down and Leo put his arm around Piper, ever once in a while, stealing a glance at Piper and their sleeping daughter.

"Good, but Grams is angry at me. Before you ask, Prue and Phoebe are ok too," Piper answered, before three people walked through the front door.

"Hey, Victor. I'm home," the oldest person said. Victor stood up and walked over to them

"Hey," he said back, "oh, this is Piper, my daughter, Leo, her boyfriend, and Taylor, her daughter. Piper, this is my wife, Angela, and these are my step-sons Blake and Craig." Piper just sat there, shocked.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

Piper stood there, shocked, until Taylor started to fuss. She snapped out of it and looked down at her daughter.

"You're married?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, for 3 years," he said.

"Oh, well, I guess we should go. We only came for a visit and to show you you're granddaughter," Piper said.

"Piper, you don't have to go. We have an extra bedroom that you, Leo, and the baby can use. Right Angela?" Victor asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, it's no problem with me," Angela said, smiling.

"I don't know. I think Leo and I should talk about this first," she said, handing the baby to Leo.

"Ok, well leave you two to talk," victor said.

"No, that's ok. We'll go outside," she said, before they walked outside. "Leo I don't know about this," Piper said.

"Why not?" he asked, "I think it would be a good idea until we can got on our own." He sat down on the steps, holding Taylor in one arm, while putting his other arm around Piper's waist.

"But, what if Grams finds out. She'll kill us. She hates my father," she said, looking down at Taylor. She was now awake and stretching her arms and hands, reaching for her Daddy's finger on her Mommy's waist.

"So what. This has nothing to do with her. This has to do with you, our daughter, and me. No one else. Now, your father is offering us a place to stay for a little while. It's just temporary. Its not like we are going to be here forever. Let's just do it. We have people now that can watch Taylor if we ever need a babysitter and you trust our father so there's no problem there. I can get a job and we can start to save money for our own place. Come on Piper, let's just do it," he answered her. Piper sighed as she rested her head on Leo's shoulder and continued to stare at her baby.

"I still don't know about this," she said. After about another 5 minutes of discussing it some more, they walked back in. "Dad," Piper said, as she closed the door. Victor walked into the hallway with Angela.

"So, what do you say?" he asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

One month. That's how long they were gone for. Grams, Prue, Phoebe, Leo's parents and brother were all worried. They hadn't heard from them in that month. Mrs. Wyatt didn't take the promotion. She turned it down and stayed in San Francisco in hopes that Leo would come back. Prue had gone back to the popular group and Phoebe had gone back to her group of people. The only thing that had changed was that her and Adam started going out much to his parents and Grams disapproval. Piper and Leo had decided to stay at Victor's house for just a little while. Leo had gotten a job as a cashier at a local store about 5 minutes from the house. Leo had tried to get Piper to get a job too, but she was reluctant about it. She was reluctant to leave Taylor home with Victor and his wife, until about a week ago. After two weeks of bugging and bothering her, she had gotten a job. Leo had also convinced her to work at the store that he was working at, so they would be able to see her all the time. Piper had started to get close to her father again, along with her stepmother and stepbrothers. Now, Taylor, she had gotten so big. She looked more and more like Piper everyday. She had been laughing and smiling everyday and at everything for the past month. Also, she would cry if anyone held her except for her mommy and daddy. Sometimes Victor would be able to hold her for a little while without her crying. Victor had helped Piper and Leo out the best he could while taking care of Angela, the two boys, and himself. He just hoped that it stayed that way.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

It was 9:35 in the morning. Piper woke up and saw Leo staring at her.

"Morning," he said, smiling.

"Good morning," she said back. "What?" she asked, as he stared at her.

"I found us a place," he said.

"WHAT?" she said, sitting up. He just nodded his head, smiling.

"It's a house that we can rent. It has 3 bedrooms, 2 ½ baths, a big kitchen, good size living room, a dining room, and a small den. At first the landlord wasn't to happy about renting the house to two teen parents, but I that guess that your father is her boss. So, we have know problem," he said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Well, you can see it if you get dressed. We can see it at 11:00. So we have an hour and a half," he replied.

"Ok. Hey, where's Taylor?" Piper asked.

"She's sleeping. I got her back to sleep half an hour ago," he said, before she leaned up to kiss him. As they did, the door opened and an 11-year-old boy walked in.

"Blake, you have to knock," Piper said, as they quickly broke the kiss and she pulled the covers up. She was wearing a thin, almost see-threw spaghetti strap shirt.

"Sorry, but your dad wants you. He told me to come get you guys," Blake said.

"Ok, we'll be down soon," she said, before he walked out. She looked at Leo and let her head fall onto his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist, kissed her on the head, and started to tickle her as they went back under the covers.

Half and hour later, Leo, Piper, and Taylor came downstairs. As they came down, Leo was putting on his plaid button down shirt over his white t-shirt that matched his beige pants. Piper had just finished getting changed into a blue blouse and jean knee-length skirt.

"Dad," Piper said, as they walked into the hallway. He came in from the kitchen. "Blake said you wanted us," she said.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out to eat. But, it looks like you two are going somewhere," he said.

"We are and we need you to watch Taylor for us." Piper said.

"I can, but only for about two hours. We are going out," he replied.

"Ok, well, we should be back soon," she said, "right Leo?"

"Yeah, we should be backing about an hour and a half," he said, putting on his jacket and handing Piper hers.

"Ok, we'll see you later," Victor said, holding Taylor. They both kissed her goodbye and left.

Once in the car, Piper looked at Leo and said, "I can't believe we're actually going to have our own place!"


	15. Chapter 15

AN- Finally, another chapter is out. I just want to let everyone know that I'm going to be putting another story onto the site, so I hope all of you will read that one just like all my other stories. Just like the other stories I write, it will be about Piper. Leo will eventually show up, but he won't be in the beginning, more toward the middle and definitly the end of the story. It is called Her True Love. So, onve again, I hope all of the readers that read my stories will readthe new one I'm going to be putting onto the site.

Ch.15

The two had arrived at the house 20 minutes later. The house in front of her amazed Piper more than ever.

"Wow," she said, staring at it. The house was a light blue house. There were two floors, a big back yard, and a light wooden fence in front of the house.

"You like?" he asked, shutting off the car.

"So far, yes," she replied. They got out and met the landlady.

"Hi, I'm Michelle Barker," she introduced.

"Hi, I'm Leo and this is Piper," Leo said, as they all shook hands.

"Ok, well, lets go look at the house, " Michelle said, all three walking in. Piper loved it the moment she had walked in. In the living room, there was a red brick chimney near the glass sliding doors leading outside. The room was a dirty white color. There was a tan carpet on the floor that had looked fairly new. They next looked at the kitchen. It was also the dirty white color. There was a black stove and above that, a black microwave. There were cabinets built around the microwave that were a light wooden color. It looked like they were sanded back down to their original wooden color. Piper loved it. The floor was all white and very clean, cleaner than Piper had ever seen. After that, Michelle had shown them the den and dining room. The den wasn't that big, but was big enough for Piper and Leo to do their work. The walls were a darker wooden color than the fence outside and the carpet was lighter than the walls. There was already a desk and couch in the den that were brand new. The dining room had a beautiful floral pattern on the walls and there were wooden floors. There were three windows, two looking into the backyard and one looking onto the street. There was also an all glass chandelier above the brand new dining room table. It was a glass table that had a mahogany colored wood as a frame and for the legs. Michelle had then showed them downstairs bathroom, before showing them upstairs. They had loved it. The master bedroom was the biggest room of all of them. There was a regular blue carpet and light white colored walls. Attached to the bedroom was a bathroom. There were two showers. One had a tub and the other was a stand up shower. The stand up shower had glass doors on it. The two other bedrooms were perfect for two little girls. One room had a purple carpet and on the walls were paintings of characters for Winnie the Pooh and the Looney Tunes. In the other room, there was a light pink carpet that had tints of darker pink and yellow in it. The were paintings of the outdoors on the walls, like butterflies, birds, trees, the sun, clouds, grass, and flowers. On the ceiling though, there were stars painted on, both of the bedroom ceilings. They had both already wanted to live there, with their daughter. A lot of the rooms already had things in there from the previous family. They had left things because they had gotten new household items and didn't need all the old ones, so they left them for the next family that had bought the house. At the end of the short hallway, there was another bathroom that had a shower/tub. They had gotten back to Victor's house about an hour and a half later.

"So, how'd it go?" Victor asked.

Piper and Leo just looked at each other, then looked back at Victor, before Piper said, with a big smile on her face, "We have a place."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

It was 6 long months since Piper and Leo had rented the house. The landlord, Michelle, was still a little unhappy about renting it to teenagers, but Victor had changed her mind. Leo had built everything for the nursery in the room that had the outdoors look to it. He wanted the nursery to look like the one at the Manor. The crib, changing table, dresser, and rocking chair all matched together because of the light colored wood they were made out of. Piper had bought her toys and put them into the toy box that Leo had built for Taylor. Victor and Angela had helped them all they could with getting them everything they had needed. Leo and Piper had loved the house. Taylor was now 11-months-old, and looked more and more like Piper everyday. Taylor's hair was dark brown and in Leo's words, had her Mommy's chocolate brown eyes. Leo and Piper couldn't believe how big she had gotten already. Taylor could stand by holding onto things, could walk whenever someone held her hands, and could say a couple of things like mommy, daddy, tired, hungry and no. Their life had seemed perfect for now.

It was 8:45 in the morning. Leo and Piper were still asleep but Taylor wasn't. She was lying in between the two of them because of having a bad dream last night and not being able to sleep.

"Mama," Taylor said, pushing Piper's face. After seeing her mommy wouldn't wake up, she turned to her daddy. "Dada," she said, pushing his face too. She started to pout, before loudly crying. Piper and Leo quickly sat up. When they did, Taylor started laughing at them. She always laughed at them when she had gotten her way.

"Looks like someone is awake," Piper said.

"Yeah, we should be up too. We got to go to work," Leo said. Piper just looked at him before letting herself fall back onto her pillows.

Half an hour later, Piper and Taylor were in the kitchen. Leo came down from taking a shower and said, "You ready? We have to be in by 9:30."

"Yeah, we're ready," she replied, before they left. They dropped Taylor off at Victor's, said bye to her, and left for another day at work. 9 hours later, they got out of work, spent about an hour and a half with Taylor, before the two went out to dinner. It was their 5-year anniversary. After about an hour at the restaurant, Leo and Piper were talking and laughing.

"Ok Piper, are you all done eating?" he asked, as they smiled at each other.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"I want to ask you something," he replied. Leo stood up, took something out of his pocket, and got down on one knee in front of her. "Piper, I love you more than anyone can ever imagine. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Taylor. Will you marry me?" he asked, showing her the engagement ring.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17

That was two months ago. They had celebrated Taylor's first birthday and Leo had videotaped the whole thing. Piper had accepted Leo's proposal and they had celebrated that night while Victor and Angela watched Taylor. They were both extremely happy with their lives right now and only hoped that it would get better as they went on together.

"Piper, I'm home," Leo yelled, walking in.

"SH!" she replied, "I just got Taylor to sleep."

"Oh, sorry," he said.

"It's ok. Hi," she said, smiling.

"Hi," he replied, smiling back before they kissed.

"You're home already?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got off early," he said.

"Ok, well, I'm going to start lunch," Piper said.

"Piper, I want you to do something for me," he said, as he put his jacket away.

"What?" she asked.

"Now, don't get mad. But, I think that it'll be very good idea to do this," he added, picking up the cordless phone.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"Call your family and talk to them. I know how much you miss them because I miss my family just as much as you do. I'll start lunch while you do that. I'll even make an agreement with you. You call your family and I'll call my family," he said. Piper looked at him, sighed, and took the phone.

"Ok, because I know that you won't leave me alone until I do, but you better stick by your end of the agreement," she replied to him. He nodded his head, kissed her, and went into the kitchen. Piper let herself fall onto the couch and slowly dialed the number. Leo looked into the living room and smiled when he saw her on he phone, before going back into the kitchen. As Piper sat there, she started to become scared, as the phone rang.

"Hello," someone said. Piper just laid there.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18

It was the next day. Piper and Leo sat at the kitchen table, with Taylor in the highchair.

"I can't believe you made me do that yesterday," Piper said, as they ate their sandwiches.

"Yeah, well, at least your family knows that you and Taylor are ok and they don't have to worry," he replied.

"What about your family?" she asked.

"Well, my mom was angry and it sounded as if my dad was crying as he talked to me. Adam didn't want to talk. He's mad that we left and didn't bring him," Leo explained. Piper just sat there and listened as she ate. About 3 hours later, Taylor was asleep and Piper and Leo were sitting on the couch. Piper was leaning into him and his arms were around her waist.

"Can you believe its been one over a year since we had Taylor," Piper said.

"Yeah, but she is going to grow up so quick and I don't really want that," Leo confessed to her.

"I know, but we can't stop this. Who knows, maybe we can have more and go through this again," she said to him. Leo looked at her.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know, I've always wanted more than one baby. I don't want her to be an only child," she answered. Leo smiled, stood up, and started to pull her up.

"Well, maybe we should go practice," he said. Piper smiled and let him pull her up. As they smiled and started to go upstairs, the doorbell rang. "Oh, come on," Leo said.

Piper smiled, playful hit his arm and said, "Oh, knock it off. Whoever it is, I'll get rid of them quick." He stood in the doorway and watched as she went to answer the door. As she opened the door, her smile faded. "Leo, can you please come here now!" she yelled for him.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19

They moved in to hug her, but she moved back.

"Leo, please. Come here," Piper yelled again to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, running over.

"This," she said, pointing to the door. He looked over.

"Oh, well, hello Prue, Phoebe, Mrs. Halliwell," Leo said. Grams just looked at him.

"Piper, how have you been?" Grams asked.

"How did you find us?" Piper asked.

"Your father," she replied.

"Can we come in?" Prue asked.

Piper hesitated for a minute before saying, "Um, yeah, ok." All three walked in and looked around.

"It's not bad, but how are you living here. You're only 17," Grams said.

"I'm turning 18 in 2 weeks and Leo turned 18 3 months ago. Plus, Dad helped us out," Piper replied, whispering the last part.

"Excuse me! What did you just say?" Grams yelled, angry.

"I said that Dad helped us get this place and we're only renting it. Now please keep your voice down," Piper said, before they heard a cry from upstairs. "Thanks Grams," she added.

"I'll get her," Leo said, before going upstairs.

"How could you do this to me?" Grams asked her.

"How does this have anything to do with you? This only involves me, my daughter, and my fiancé," Piper said right back. She was starting to get angry and everyone could tell.

"Wait. What do you mean your fiancé? You're engaged?" Prue asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Leo and I are getting married after we graduate," she answered, as Leo came downstairs with Taylor.

"Is that Taylor?" Phoebe asked, seeing them.

"Yeah," Leo answered. "Oh, she got so big. Can I hold her?' Phoebe asked. Leo looked at Piper, who slowly nodded her head. He sighed, handing Taylor to Phoebe. She started fussing and crying.

"Mommy," she said, reaching for Piper. Piper walked over and grabbed Taylor.

"She's tired. She only napped for 20 minutes," piper said, looking at Grams, who just looked down at that moment. "It's ok Taylor," she added, "it's Aunt Phoebe. She's not going to hurt you. I promise." Taylor stopped crying and fussing and Piper handed her back to Phoebe. Taylor looked at Phoebe, before she started playing with her hoop earring.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch.20

"So, Piper, when were you going to tell us you're engaged?" Prue asked, as they sat on the couch.

"I don't know. I was going to call. I didn't expect you three to show up like this," she answered, as Leo and her sat down. Leo could tell Grams got angry when he put his arm around her and she leaned into him. "How have you guys been?" Piper asked.

"We're doing good," Grams said.

"Hey Leo, guess what," Phoebe said.

"What?" he asked, looking at her?

"I'm going out with Adam," Phoebe said, smiling.

"Wait, Adam as in my younger brother Adam," he replied.

"Yes, but Grams and your parents don't like it because they think that Adam and I are going to end up like you and Piper," she replied.

"Wait, what do you mean like me and Leo?" Piper asked, sitting up.

"It's nothing. I didn't mean anything because by it," Grams said.

"Yeah right," Piper said, before they heard a cell phone ring.

"It's Adam," Phoebe said, picking up her cell.

"Phoebe, don't answer that," Grams said. Phoebe just looked at her, before answering her phone and walking out of the room.

"Prue, do you know how my parents are doing?" Leo asked.

"Oh, they're fine," she quickly answered.

"Yeah, um, did they tell you to say that?" he asked.

"What? No, they didn't," she said, her gaze shifting between him and the ground. He just looked at her. "Ok, ok. Your parents are fighting a lot. Last month, your father slept at our house twice, in his car three times, and I think he said on the couch 5 times," Prue said. Leo sighed and held his head in his hands for a minute.

"I'm going upstairs," he said to Piper.

"Are you ok?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later alone," he said, before kissing her and going upstairs. Piper watched him leave, before looking back at her sister and grandmother, and sighing.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch.21

Piper knocked on the door, before walking in. "Leo," she said. But she quickly stopped talking when she saw him sleeping on their bed, Taylor sleeping on his chest. She smiled as she walked over and watched them sleep. Her smile grew when she saw his arm protectively wrapped around Taylor, so she wouldn't fall and watched as her dark brown hair gently moved back and forth from Leo's breathing. Piper couldn't help it and took out her camera to get a picture. She then put the camera away, before putting the covers over the two and walking out of the room.

Three hours later, Leo walked downstairs. His hair was messy and he was only wearing pajama pants and socks.

"Hey," he said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, how was your nap?" she asked.

"Ok, I guess. Taylor had a good one too," he replied, "how was the picture?" She smiled, knowing she had been caught.

"I had to. You and her looked so cute," Piper said. He just smiled at her.

"Piper," he said. She looked back at him. "I think we should go back," he said.

Piper and Leo stood outside of Victor's door. Leo held Taylor as Piper knocked.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Victor asked, before noticing part of the back part of their car filled with bags. "Ok, what's going on?" he asked.

"Um, well, we decided to go back to San Francisco," Piper said. Victor just stood there.

"And, we were wondering if you could kind of, save that house for us," Piper added.

"Piper," Victor said.

"I know, but we're going to be back after graduation and we're going to need a babysitter," she said, knowing this would be him.

"Ok, ok. I'll do my best. But, why?" he asked.

"Because of family problems. Both Leo's and mine" Piper replied.

"Well, can I at least say goodbye to Taylor?" he asked. Piper could see the tears in his eyes.

"Of course," she said, before he called Angela, Blake, and Craig. He quickly explained to them that Piper, Leo, and Taylor were going back to San Francisco. Leo then handed Taylor to Victor so he could say goodbye. As Victor held her, Taylor looked at him and said,

"Bye bye Pop." This shocked Piper and Leo. They had been trying to get her to say that for about a month. Victor hugged and kissed her, with tears slowly making their way out of his eyes. He then passed her to Angela, to Blake and to Craig, so they all could say bye too. After that, Piper and Leo had said goodbye to them.

"Bye," Leo said, "thanks for everything."

"No problem. I was glad to help you three out and to meet my first granddaughter," Victor replied, smiling.

"Bye Dad. I love you," Piper said, holding Taylor.

"I love you too," he said, quickly hugging them again. He stood in the doorway, with his arm around Angela's waist and the two boys in the front of them, and watched as Piper put Taylor in her seat, got in and they left.


	22. Chapter 22

AM- sorry it has taken so long to update, but I had some problems with my computer and had to reload everything back onto it. Plus, I have been really busy in school.I just want to let everyone know that I will not be updating on this story until I have a couple of more reviews for my other story, Her True Love. I know that it probably sounds stupid, but I would like it if I got more than just one person reading and reviewing my story. I want to say thank you to the one person that is taking the time to read and review my story. It is not that bad of a story and I would appreciate it if some of my readers from this story would please read my other story and tell me what they think about it. If I do not get anymore reviews from others readers, than I will be forced to remove that story and I really don't want to do that. Just to let anyone know, it is a Piper/Leo fic. He will be in the story, just not in the very beginning. I love them together as a couple and I would never put a different story on here that is about them not being together, unless I get a request to do so. Anyway, this chapter is going to seem boring, but something big is going to happen to Piper and Leo in two chapters from this one. So, if you all want to know what is going to happen, I need more reviews form my other readers for my other story. Please, read and review for both of them. Thanks!

Ch.22

By the time they had gotten to San Francisco, it was 8 o'clock at night. Lucky for them, Taylor had either slept, or played the whole way. Instead of going to one of their families' houses, they went to a local diner to eat. Taylor was awake now and was crying that she was hungry. Leo and Piper sat down in one of the booths as Taylor sat in a high chair, in between them. Piper and Leo ordered a burger, fries and a coke for them and just fries for their daughter. They already had a sippy cup of apple juice for her that she was now drinking.

"So, where are we going?" Piper asked, as they ate.

"I don't know. How about we go to a motel just for tonight and we can go see our families tomorrow after school," he suggested.

"Dada," Taylor said. He looked at her and smiled. She looked up at him and gave him a toothy grin, even though she only had a couple of teeth, and held up a fry to him.

"No Tay, you eat," he said, smiling.

"So, what motel?" Piper asked, watching her little girl eat.

"I don't know. Anyone close by I guess," he replied, as he and Piper looked around to see if the saw anyone they knew. They saw people staring at them. "Hey, Pip, isn't that Shelia, Natalie, and Erin?" he asked, staring at them. Piper sat there, staring at her three best friends. They got up and walked over.

"Piper?" Natalie asked. She looked up and smiled, before she stood up and they hugged her.

"So, how have you been?" Shelia asked.

"I've been good. How about you guys?" she asked.

"We're good. Still going out with the same people and we can see your still going out with Leo. How you doing Leo?" Erin asked.

"I'm good," he replied. "Hey, who's this little one.

"Wait, is this Taylor?" Shelia asked.

"Yeah, this is Taylor. She's almost 13 months old now," Piper answered, smiling at her daughter.

"Mama, tired," Taylor said, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, she can talk," Natalie said.

"Yeah, only a couple of words. We are trying to teach her more little by little, wiping the grease of Taylor's hands.

"Where have you guys been?" Shelia finally asked.

"Um, in San Diego with my father. We had to get away from Grams and all her rules and everything," Piper responded. "Look, it's been really great seeing you guys again, but we got to go. Taylor's tired and so are we. We'll see you in school tomorrow. Unfortunately, the one place I hate," she added.

"Ok, bye," they all said. They watched as Leo paid the bill, and Piper picked up Taylor, who fell asleep the moment her head hit her mommy's shoulder, and the bag, and they left. They got into the car, drove to the motel, and fell asleep together.


	23. Chapter 23

AN- I just wanted to say sorry that I didn't update sooner like I said that I was going to since I had received another review for one of my stories, but things had come up. For the people that do read my other story, there are pictures on my profile page if you want to see them. I will be updating, hopefully quicker now, for all three of my stories, this one, Her True Love, and Facing The Past Part Two, which I have a writer's block for, but I will be updating this week. To let everyone know, there are only 6 chapters left in this story, but there will be a sequel to it, that is already written and almost down. I will try to finish this story in about 2 days and will put the sequel up probably the day after the last chapter is put up for this story. Thanks for waiting and like always, please read and review.

Ch.23

It was 6:00 the next morning. Piper was the first one up. She sat up, grabbed Leo's cell phone, and looked at the time. She sighed before lying back down, and waking Leo up.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's 6. Your cell alarm woke me up. Come on, we have to get ready," she replied. He reluctantly sat up and looked around.

"Where's Taylor?" he asked, not seeing her. Piper quickly opened her eyes and sat up again.

"What?" she asked.

"Taylor!" he yelled, standing up only in his boxers.

"Taylor!" Piper joined, standing up only in Leo's t-shirt.

"Mama," Taylor cried. Piper heard this and followed her voice. She found her baby in the bathroom, covered in dirt and old soap.

"Leo," Piper said, relieved and trying not to laugh. Leo practically ran over and sighed and smiled as he saw his daughter.

"Um, how about we put on some clothes and clean her up a little, before we drop her off with Grams," Piper said.

"Yeah, ok," Leo said, as he picked up Taylor. The two got dressed, and Leo cleaned up Taylor and changed her. By the time they got to the Manor, it was 6:30. They got out, only grabbing clothes for themselves and Taylor's bag and her bear that Leo gave her. Piper knocked as Leo held Taylor and her bag and her bear. "Piper," Phoebe said, opening the door.

"Hey Phoebe, is Grams here?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, come in. Grams!" Phoebe yelled.

"Hey Grams," Piper said, before hugging her.

"Hi Piper, Leo," Grams replied, breaking the hug. Leo nodded at her.

"Um, can we take a shower here?" Piper asked.

"Of course, everyone's down using the bathroom," she replied. Piper nodded, before all three went upstairs.

"Since she's sleeping, put her on my bed," Piper said to Leo, as she opened her door. Leo walked in, carefully laid Taylor on the bed, and followed Piper as she snuck him into the bathroom with her. About 10 minutes later, they both walked in, Leo in front of Piper, with only towels covering them, and her keeping watch for Grams. They both had gotten dressed in their usual clothes; Leo in his beige pants, plain white t-shirt, and a plaid button down long sleeve shirt, and Piper in her blue jeans, and a plain light blue t-shirt.

"I'll give her a quick bath. Can you please clean up the mess we made in here?" Piper asked, after she put half her 5-inch longer than shoulder length dark brown hair into a clip.

"No problem," he replied, putting on his shoes. Piper then brought Taylor into the bathroom to give her a bath. Five minutes later, she walked back into her room with Taylor. As she did, she saw their bags on the floor, and watched as Leo brought the last bag up. Piper than quickly dressed Taylor into a pick shirt with pick pants, and white socks, before they brought her downstairs, kissed her goodbye, and left for school.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch.24

Piper and Leo pulled up in front of the school. It was 7:05 and they got out of the car.

"Can you believe that we're finally seniors," Piper said.

"No, I can't. But, we should be happy. You don't have to worry about this year though. All you have to worry about and think about is our daughter and our wedding three months after graduation," Leo responded to her. Piper smiled at him.

"Our wedding. I think that was the first time you actually said that," she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get in there before I change my mind and get registered again," he replied, smiling, before they walked hand in hand to the school office. Then minutes later, they walked out of the office.

"Do we have any classes together?" she asked.

"Well, let's see," he said, taking her schedule. "Yeah," he said, "we have math second, science third, history fifth, which means same lunch, English sixth, and study last."

"So basically, I'm stuck with you all day except for first and fourth periods," she said.

"Yes, basically," he replied, handing back her schedule. Piper sighed at him. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you later, ok," he said.

"Ok," she said, before he kissed her and they went to their separate homerooms. About 4 hours later, they were walking once again, hand in hand onto their cafeteria. When they got there, they saw Phoebe with Adam. They walked over and stopped in front of the table.

"Hey guys," Leo said. They both looked up.

"Leo?" Adam asked. He just smiled. Adam got up and hugged him.

"How are you doing?" Leo asked. Adam pulled away from Leo before he punched him in their arm.

"Why did you leave without me?" Adam asked. Leo could see hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he replied, before pulling Adam into another hug. After about a minute, they pulled apart. "Hey, I got something for you," Leo said, pulling something out of his wallet. He handed it to Adam.

"Oh, she got so big. She's adorable," Adam said, staring at the picture of his niece. Leo and Piper then sat down with Phoebe and Adam and caught up with everything.

Two periods later, Piper and Leo were at Piper's locker. Just like in sophomore year, their friends were around them, Darryl with Shelia, Rick with Erin, and Nathan with Natalie. Leo was leaning against the locker, with Piper leaning into him and his arms around her waist.

"So, how have you two been?" Rick asked.

"Good," Leo replied. "Oh, hey, did you six hear, we're getting married," Piper said, smiling.

"Really?" Erin asked, suddenly extremely happy for her friends. They both nodded their heads.

"When?" Darryl asked.

"About three months after graduation. We want to invite you three," Leo answered. They could both tell that their friends were shocked, but were happy when all 6 said they'd be there.

"Leo, we got to go," Piper said.

"Yeah, we got to get home to Taylor. Oh, yeah, that reminds me," he said, before once again taking out his wallet and passing out pictures to them.

"Bye guys," Piper and Leo said. All six friends said goodbye and Piper and Leo went home to their daughter.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch.25

When Piper and Leo got home, they knew something wasn't right. There were 4 cop cars outside of the Manor. The first thing that came to mind and they had both shouted was "TAYLOR!" Piper got out of the car and ran into the house.

"Grams!" Piper yelled. She stood up and stopped Piper from running. "Where's Taylor?" Piper asked.

"She's gone," Grams answered.

"What?" Piper asked, tears coming to her eyes. She heard her grandmother, but it was like she didn't. Leo was behind Piper and he too had tears in his eyes. Grams repeated herself before Piper fainted. Luckily, Leo was behind her. Her caught her and put her onto the couch.

Half an hour later, Piper woke up. "Taylor!" she yelled, sitting up. Leo came running over and calmed her down.

"Piper, honey, calm down," he said, hugging her. After 5 minutes, she stopped crying, stood up, and walked over to Grams.

"How?" she asked.

Grams looked up confused and asked, "how what?"

"How could you leave her alone? She is only a year and a half old baby. How could you leave her in a room all by herself?" Piper asked, angry and crying again.

"I'm sorry," Grams started, "the phone rang. I went to get it and wasn't gone for more than 2 minutes."

"Still, you left her alone and now she's gone. I trusted you with my daughter, your great-granddaughter and she was kidnapped. This is all your fault. If anything happens to my daughter, I will never talk to you again and you will never see me again!" she yelled, completely crying. Grams too had tears in her eyes.

"Piper!" Leo yelled, shocked. He had never seen her like this before.

"What? Are you defending her?" Piper asked.

"It wasn't her fault," Leo replied, trying to convince himself.

"Are you serious? Our daughter is missing and you're defending the one person we left her with. The one person we trusted with our baby. How could you defend her!" Piper yelled. The argument had moved outside to where people from school, neighbors, Prue, Phoebe, Andy, Adam, and Leo's parents had all gathered and heard everything. Piper didn't wait for a response from him. Instead, she got into her car, crying, and sped away.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch.26

That was a month ago. The cops still couldn't find Taylor. Piper stopped talking to Grams, and barely talked to Leo, her sisters, and her friends. In school, she had changed. Her grades were dropping, but she didn't care. She didn't do her homework, refused to do work in school, and didn't do anything that the teachers or anyone asked her to do. She would wake up in the morning, drive herself to school after getting ready, not do anything in school, and drive home. Most days, she wouldn't even go home until about 9:30 at night. She either spent her times just driving around to absolutely nowhere, or looked for Taylor. Every night, she cried herself to sleep, thinking and holding a picture of her baby. Today was the worst day for both Piper and Leo. It was the first month since Taylor's kidnapping. It was 7:35 in the morning. Piper was at her locker, getting her books out when she saw Leo walk up to her.

"Hey," he said, trying to hug her. She shut her locker and walked away not caring that everyone was watching. She couldn't deal with him right now, especially since to her, it felt like he had betrayed her when he had said that it wasn't Grams' fault that their daughter was gone. She knew that he wasn't to convinced when he had said it, but she just couldn't forgive him right now. Maybe when she had her baby back in her arms she would, but not now. It had turned out that day, that Missy and her friends were at her house and heard everything. Eventually, the whole thing spread around school. The bad thing was that Missy and her friends were in Piper's first period class. Piper got to class, sat down near the back, and watched as everyone else came in. After a couple minutes, they walked in. Missy sat in front of Piper and turned around. Piper saw this, wiped away the tear that fell, and started to put away the picture.

"Wait, Piper, can I see the picture?" she asked. This surprised Piper and Piper's friends. Reluctantly, Piper handed the picture to Missy. It was a photo of Taylor, the day she had learned to walk. She had on a pink dress with matching shoes and the biggest smile ever on her face. Piper was kneeling behind her, a smile on her face too, along with tears of pride and joy in her eyes.

"Oh, she's so cute," Missy said, before handing back the picture.

"Thank you," Piper responded, before wiping away another tear. As she did this, she heard one of Missy's friends start to snicker and laugh.

She then heard her say, "To bad that she had a mother as ugly as her. No wonder someone took her." Piper heard this and got pissed off.

"Excuse me! What the hell did you just say?" Piper asked, looking at Karen, Missy's friend and the person who said that. Karen just looked at her and smiled. Everyone was shocked, including Missy and their other friends.

"I asked you something," Piper said, as Karen turned her back to Piper. Piper walked up to Karen and forcefully turned her back around. She then shoved the picture in Karen's face. "Do you see that?" she yelled, "that is a picture of my daughter! My one-year-old baby! She is missing and you're making jokes about it! If you're going to say something, say it to my face, you bitch! Any of you have anything to say about me or my daughter say it to my face!" Piper looked around at everyone in her class as she said this.

"Piper," she heard someone softly say her name. She turned around and saw him standing there. "Come on. Let's go. I have something to tell you," he said. Piper saw the look in his eyes, and could tell it wasn't good. She quickly grabbed her things and ran out of the room, leaving everyone shocked.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch.27

Two days had passed since that incident on school. Everyone was completely shocked by what Piper had said. No one after that day had said anything about Piper, Leo, or Taylor, unless they had asked questions about the kidnapping. That day in school, the guy waiting for Piper was Leo. He had heard everything, from what Karen had said to what Piper had said and done. He was proud of her that day. The news that they had gotten though, wasn't good. It had turned out that the person that had kidnapped Taylor had left something of hers in the park. It had a note attached to it that had said, 'you'll never find her.' The thing was one of her stuffed animals that Piper had gotten her and it was torn into pieces. This scared both of them so much that they had both started crying at that moment. Now, it was Saturday and Piper was lying on her bed, crying once again. She was looking at her left hand, where an engagement ring should be, but wasn't and thought of the night before.

_

* * *

__(the night before)_

_Piper and Leo were sitting at the beach, talking. They both had gotten there 5 minutes ago. _

"_Leo, I think that we should postpone the wedding," Piper said. _

"_Yeah, I know and agree. It wouldn't be right for Taylor not to be there," he responded, putting her hands in his. Piper looked down and slowly pulled her hands away. Leo looked at her, confused. _

"_No, I don't think that you understand. I think that we should postpone the wedding for good," she said, standing up. _

"_Wait, Piper, please, don't do this," he responded. She could hear the hurt in his voice and tried not to cry as she pulled the ring off her finger. _

"_Please, I can't do this right now. Don't you know how much this is hurting me," she said, tears falling now. _

"_Then don't," he said, tears in his own eyes. _

"_Maybe your parents and everyone else were right, we're too young. This is killing me so much and I can't deal with this and not having Taylor with us. Please, just take it," Piper said, holding the ring out to him. _

"_No," he said, crying. Piper stood there, staring at him for a second, before pulling him in for one more kiss. He responded, with tears cascading down both their faces. She pulled away and looked at him one last time, before putting the ring in his hand and walking away. _

"_Piper, please," he yelled, chasing her. But, she just quickened her pace until she got into her car. She got in and left, without looking back. As she left, she turned on the radio and listened to the song playing. _

_(Listen To Your Heart by DHT)_

'_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going, and _

_I don't know why_

_But, listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.'_

_Piper turned off the radio as she pulled up in front of her hose. Instead of getting out of the car, she leaned her head onto the steering wheel and cried. _

* * *

Piper looked at her hand and said, "Oh, Leo, what did I do." She kept thinking about him and that song as she continued to cry. 


	28. Chapter 28

Ch.28

Leo was up in his room. He was sitting on his bed, tears running down his cheeks, holding the ring, and thinking about Piper. One question that kept coming to his mind; 'why did she do this?' He kept asking himself this over and over again. After half an hour, he got up and walked into his bathroom to get cleaned up, before going downstairs. When he did though, he quickly regretted it, and tried to go back upstairs.

"Leo, don't even think about going back up there," his mother said. Leo stopped and turned back around. He saw his mother, father, and brother sitting on the couch.

"What?" he said.

"Don't take that tone with me," his mother said. "Fine, yes, can I help you?" he asked, sarcastically.

"That's better," his mother said, ignoring his sarcasm, "now come sit down. We have to talk."

"Really, you guys want to talk. Ok, how about we talk about how you two are trying to ruin my life," he responded, angry.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Wyatt said, confused by what Leo was talking about. He didn't know what Leo was talking about, by his wife did. They both looked up at him. "

Yeah, you heard me, and it's not only my life. God, you don't even want Adam going out with Phoebe because you think that they're going to do the same thing that me and Piper did. Speaking of Piper, you ruined my life with her!" he exploded.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Wyatt asked, trying to seem innocent. But, Leo didn't buy it.

"She heard you talking about us, Mother," he sad, "but you should be happy now." He then threw the ring on the table in front of them and walked out of the house.


	29. Chapter 29

AN- sadly, this is the last chapter for this story. But,the sequel will be out soon, most likely tomorrow, if I'm able to get onto the computer. If not, then definitly it will be posted on Tuesday. It is called "Finding His Way Back." I hope everyone enjoyed this story and will enjoy the sequel too. Read and review and hopefully you will all read and review for the sequel too. Thanks!

* * *

Ch.29

Two weeks had passed since Piper broke up with Leo. Leo had stopped talking to his parents that day, but still talked with Adam, since he had nothing to do with it. Adam had wanted his brother and Piper to be together. Adam and Phoebe had gotten closer. They really didn't want to end up like Leo and Piper and end up breaking up. Everyone in school somehow found out that they weren't together anymore and they were all shocked. Everyone had thought that they were going to be together forever. Piper and Leo were the couple that everyone looked up to because they had stayed together even through all the comments made in school and people trying to break them up. Now, Piper and Leo were in fifth period, history. It was hard for them being together in the same class and sit next to each other. It was only 15 minutes into the period, when Piper heard something outside the open class door. She looked around, noticed no one else heard it, and continued to listen to the teacher and take notes. After not even two minutes, she heard it again, but this time wasn't the only one.

"Did you hear that?" Piper asked Leo.

"Yeah, but I thought that I was the only one," he replied. They both looked toward the door and thought that they had seen something walked by. Both of them ignored it, thinking it was nothing and once again continued to take notes. Once again, not even two minutes later, they heard it again, but this time it was clearer. They looked at each other, before they both shouted, "Taylor!" Everyone in the classroom just stared at them, as they watched the two of them run out the door and into the hallway. Then, the two of them had heard something to prove that it was her baby.

"Mama! Dada!" they heard the voice cry. Piper heard it clearly and looked around franticly.

"Taylor!" Piper yelled. Leo followed her as he too looked around.

"Taylor where are you baby? It's daddy. Come to daddy!" Leo yelled, looking around the empty hallway.

"Leo, where is she?" Piper asked, worry and fear starting to over take her again. He looked around, before seeing something.

"Down there, around the corner," he said, grabbing her hand. They ran down the hallway before seeing the two people they both hated.

"Put her down," Leo said, his angry coming showing.

"Why should I? The door is right behind us. We can turn and run and you would never see her or us every again," the man replied, holding Taylor.

"Mama!" Taylor cried, reaching for Piper. Piper stood there, tears in her eyes, dieing to want to grab her baby so bad from him.

"Please, she's just a baby," Piper said.

"Yeah, well, if you two didn't turn us down for dates this wouldn't have happened. If you two didn't have everything, this wouldn't have happened. You two should be happy. You two have each other. You two have the love for each other that all of us wish we could find," the guy said, getting angry. While he was saying this, people from classes, including Phoebe and Adam, came out and watched. Also, it turned out that Leo and Piper's teacher saw them and Taylor and had called the cops. Now, the cops were slowly and quietly coming in behind them. The man handed Taylor to the woman and as soon as he did, Leo tackled him to the ground. He started to beat him, as both Piper and the cops moved closer to the girl.

"Stop coming closer. I'll run with her," she said, holding Taylor in one arm. Piper stopped where she was and watched as one of the cops slowly reached down until he grabbed her wrist. This surprised her and she ended up dropping Taylor. Piper saw her baby falling, quickly ran, and caught her just in time. She cried as she finally held her baby in over a month. Leo stopped beating the guy, ran over to them, and hugged his little girl. He too had tears in his eyes. Everyone watched as the two people were arrested.

"Daniel Gordon and Karen Reddington, you two are under arrest for the kidnapping and potential harm on Taylor Patricia Wyatt," Andy's father stared, as he led Dan and Karen away. Piper and Leo stood there, hugging their baby as Phoebe and Adam came to see her.


End file.
